Just The Way We Are ( The Outsiders) Chapter 1 Family
by TinaIsEvilNothingYouCanDo
Summary: Frankie Mathews has always had a big dislike for Dallas Winston. Just his attitude, made her furious, To be honest Dallas never really liked Frankie either. But when they realized their half the same will everything change for the better? Or will Dally always be Dally.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Frankie Mathews, yes as my name may say, my cousin is Two-bit. although we don't share the same looks, we share the same attitude and sarcasm. I moved into the Curtis neighbourhood a while ago, enough time to know the gang by heart, my mom and dad, like Darry, Soda and Pony died, but they didn't die by a train, but by justsome stranger on the street, don't ask me nobody had the time to ask them what happened, just a stab in the ribs and he was gone. But don't worry I don't remember em as much as peoples think I do.  
The only person I didn't get alongwith there was Dallas Winston, that guy had a big mouth and didn't know how to have some fun.

Unlike all the other Greaser girls, I don't wear make-up, I only carry around my jean jacket, my ripped jeans and my pair of fly shades as Two-bit calls them. My hair was Bleach blond, and my eyes where green,I liked my eyes, they were the only thing that made me stand out from my friends. I've never been the super eye make up girl, a little mascaraw and that's it.  
" Frankie, get your but down here... Dally and I are leaving.. " I heard Two-bit call, I could tell he had his smokes, because of the way he was talkin, I could also tell Dally was there, because he kept cussing that I was too slow.  
"Just a sec.." i yelled and grabbed my shades, running down the staires, loudly stomping my feet.

I found them both it the doorway, as Dally leaned againts the door.  
" Its about time Blondie.." he muttered, lighting up a weed. I growled and pushed him out of the way, oppening the door, I heard Two-bit's faint giggles.  
" Oh lay off.." I mumbled, as we all walked down theside walk. Dallas Winston was the reason I was always in a bad mood, he ruined haf of my fun.. by being Him!  
" So, any one exited for the movie tonight.." said Two-bit, clapping his hands together as he claimed the silence, I turned to him while slipping my hands in my jacket.  
" Yeah okay.." me and Dally both said at the same time. I gave him a narrowed look as he smiled one of his evil grins.  
" Wow.." mumbled Two-bit and started running up to the Curtis home, as we both followed him sourily giving each other the look.  
As soon as I got to the staires. Pony cam strolling out, his slick hair looking like it always did. Johnny came walking out slowly, his head down. Soda and Steve came running out with Two-bit and Darry walked out all though like.

I was always left in the back, but to my suprise today i walked beside someone. Dally. Although I hated his guts, I could'nt look past his good looks and his tuff face.  
" What?!" he snapped, wheni realised I had almost ran into a post, while staring at him.  
" Nothing.. Wow what crawled into your cereal this morning.." I snapped back, this is why I hated him.  
" Seeing you..." he muttered, slidding his hands into his pockets, like I had did before.  
" Well, don't worry seeing you has ruined my day too..." I mumbled, taking out my pocket knife. I had always mastered spinning it around my fingers for fun.  
" How d'you learn that..." he asked, gazing down at my hands as I proudly spinned them across my fingers.  
" Time.. " I blinked and put it back in my pocket. The rest of the gang acted like normal hoods, expect they ran around like a bunch of five year olds.

I stared ahead as Dallas stared at me, did'nt know why and I did'nt care. I did'nt care at all. Two-bit, Steve and Soda came stumbling toward us, as Two-bit grabbed my arm and Soda grabbed my other arm, As they lifted me up, Steve grabbed my legs. They carried me toward the old fountain like a patato sack.  
I could see where they were going with this.  
" No!" I yelled, trying to beat my wayout of there grasp. But againts three guys, I was no match for there strenght.  
" Please I'm begging no!" I pleaded, as they swinged me back and fort, I could only see dizzy sites of the fountain, Dally, Johnny, Darry and Pony. And soon enough, I found myself standing up with my wet moppy hair sticking to my face like glue.  
They all started laughing, and i could only think of the coldness getting me, I had always been the chilly type. And now I would be soaked for the movie, we all knew I had'nt the time to go back and change.

We got to the movie as i was the last one to crawl under, now I was wet, dirty and freezing were all aligned across the chaires, again stuck beside Dallas Winston.  
" Should of brought a towel.." he muttered a grin filling his face.  
" Should of brought some class... Oh wait you don't have any.." I said, crossing my arms feeling lousy.


	2. Just The Way We Are

Once the movie was over and every one had gotten out, since we where close to the door me and Dally where the first ones to crawl under the gate. I had to admit, the gate always hurt my back, probably cause I had no idea how to crawl under a gate rapidly, even though I did it every Friday.  
Up front the boys talked about the movies and Two-bit talked about the blondes that where in it, it did not surprise me much, since I knew my cousin like the back of my hand.  
I walked slowly, my hands in my light blue jean jacket, still soaked from my fountain dip. Although many thoughts from the movie raged through my head. I could only focus on the blue Car that drove behind us, don't ask me I had no idea what type, but I knew it was familiar.

It was night time and we where Greasers, And those where probably Socs. I knew, and the way Dallas and Steve kept glancing backwards, they knew too. I gave Steve a short nod as he softly whispered to the others, I saw Two-bit grab his prized possesion. His black handled switch blade.

When it stopped and some Socs jumped out, I knew I had been right. There would be a fight, but the only person I could think about was poor sad looking Johnny.  
I turned and grabbed my own pocket knife, I knew I wasn't going to use it. But what the heck.  
I knew those Socs, they had beaten up Johnny before. I couldn't help but run over and guard him with my life, I knew he did not want my help, but I had almost charged myself at him and he had no choice but to agree.  
" What are you doing?" he asked, pulling his hands into his jeans pocket.

I glanced down, I couldn't look him in the eye and say.- Well, I'm just here because you can't defend yourself and I don't want you to get hurt-  
" I'm scared..." Liar. Liar Pants on fire.  
" Oh okay.." he said awkwardly, then I knew it had worked.  
That's when the Socs and Greasers started charging swears at each other and started taking out there own weapons. For once I was ready to leave, but Something Dally said kept me from going.  
" Come on Rich Kid! It'll teach you to touch a Greaser's girl!" how did I know he was talking about me. A week earlier I had told the gang I had been jumped by Socs, especially those Socs. That's why they seemed too familiar to me.  
" Keep your mouth shut, Hood!" yelled one, I had no idea who he was or what he was for, but I hated him. I mean who wouldn't.

The battle went on, and I no time to do anything cause Darry kept telling me to stay back. Once it was over, we were all walking home, and I had to support Soda, cause one had slashed his leg so bad, he barely walked.  
" That's gonna leave a scar.." I smiled, it would make him feel better to know he would look more tuff then he already was.  
" Thanks..." laughed Soda. I smiled Soda, I could say Soda, was the most good looking one of the group, all the girls loved him.  
" Okay, Move..." mumbled Dally, pushing me away and grabbing Soda's arm. Two-bit stared at Dally cheerfully and grinned.  
" Do I smell a little jealousy.." he said, mocking Dally. Bold move, I though I mean who would say stuff to Dally like that.  
" Oh lay off Two-bit!" he snapped, I did find it a bit odd. Dallas Winston had no heart, he couldn't help anyone even if he wanted to. Life had made him heartless and bitter, but why was he helping Soda.

Two-bit, gave me a short glance and a wink, then starting laughing and jumping around in circles. I knew where this was going.  
" Dally loves Sody, Dally loves Sody!" he laughed and cheered out. I turned my head towards Dallas who I could tell was getting mad, but before he had the chance I stepped in front of him and pulled a hand on his chest, making him step back.  
" Dally, don't do it... Think about Johnny, Johnny..." I whispered and gazed right into his dark black eyes, he stopped back and pointed at Two-bit, seriously. No one else had heard what I had said, but Dallas. I was right, we were a gang why fight Between us.

When everybody had went home, there was only me and him. Dallas Winston. Somehow we always managed to be alone together, but that was just because I did not want to walk the streets alone and I had to go get milk for Two-bit's mom. So I felt, safe with big tuff Dally.  
" Why do you walk with me any way's, we hate each other..." he mumbled, lighting up a smoke. I blinked thinking about my options.  
" Yeah, I like it better when I walk with some one I hate, then get jumped by Socs..." the only thing I could think of, and the truth.  
" Makes sense.." he agreed taking a giant puff of his smoke, I rolled my eyes briefly, as we both walked in silence.  
" Why do we hate each other anyways?" he asked softly, witch surprised me cause Dally did not care.  
" I don't know, you're a jerk..." I said, I knew he wouldn't hit me.  
" Agreed..." he said, he had to be pretty drunk to agree to bad sayings of himself, but they say when your drunk you say the truth.


End file.
